I wish
by Merdok2005
Summary: A flashback of Katara and Aang after the cave of two lovers. WHat will the gang do when Zuko shows up to take Aang and will this terrible nightmare ever seise?


After the cave of two lovers... please R&R

There Katara stood. The words from the Hippies song rung through her over and over again.

"Even when your lost you cant lose the love because it's in your heart Oh oh oh oh"

The wind was blowing faintly and she felt the air blow around her. She kept taking quick looks at Aang who wasn't looking in return, she didn't know what was going on with her. She touched her lips and she felt the short, sweet kiss she had felt a couple of minutes ago. Did the Cave Of two Lovers really light up because of love? Did Aang and her lock hands and hug for just anything? Her face lit up with a tiny tint of pink, She couldn't help but to smile. Katara's POV

Do I like Aang more than I used to? I was supposed to marry a powerful bender, is it Aang? Finally a short glance came my way. Aang was looking at me the way he always did. To him it looked like everything was normal...but to me it wasn't things had changed since a few minutes ago. He looked different. I looked down and blushed and looked the other way.

"Hey Katara how did you all figure out how to get out- the hippies were so dumb" Asked Sokka. "Is that why your face is so red" Exclaimed Katara. " You didn't awnser my question", Said Sokka madly. This time Aang coughed and pulled at his collar. I smiled- Aang liked me! Oh yea Katara calm down I though. "Wellthelegendsaystotrustinloveandwedidandwekissedandthecavelitupandshowedusthewayout", said Katara really quickly. "Huh", Asked Sokka. "Grrrr...NEVERMIND" Screamed Katara.

Aang was blushing again. I wasn't afraid anymore I looked at him straight to his face and smiled back. Memories were coming back, from the time Sokka said Aang was a powerful bender. Maybe the fortune teller was right maybe Katara would marry Aang. It didn't seem bad now. Maybe I should...tell...

Black specs fell from the sky and fell Katara in Katara's hand. Her hand was turning black from the dust. Sokka examined it. "I've seen it before it's Firenation". Before I could say anything someone grabbed my hands from the back and tied my hands in a rope. I looked at Aangs face and he was making a horrible face. "ZUKO", Screamed Sokka. Aang immeadiatly airbended a blast of his might at Zuko. I kicked his shin from behind and let out a scream. Aang came and untied the rope. I looked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

A fire blast came rushing towards us and I Bended a splash of water back at Zuko. Zuko firebended her onto the ground. Katara's hair fell down. Then Zuko grabbed me and started to carry me away. I heard the words "Your the only thing that is keeping me from getting the Avatar once your out of the picture He'll be mine". Then another sentence was said by a general "Aw... Zuko just wants the girl for himself he likes her". My eyes opened wide as they could be and I started to kick him before I saw Aang. Aang's Tattoo and eyes were glowing vibrantly.

Aang started to rise up of the ground. Aang blew a blast of water down at the firenation and somehow shielded me. Zuko wasn't stopping he was doing it all to get Aang away from me. I banged on the wall of the water shield Aang had put me in. "Aang stop dont do this to yourself"! Nothing I said was working. I couldn't get Aang out of the Avatar State.

Aang please...this isn't the way to do this dont kill all these people". Aang was still glowing in the Avatar State and said "I wont hurt you Katara". Please Aang...I... I dont know how to say it Aang but for me will you stop". Aang's water Sphere Went away and he stood there. I Sighed and clasped my fist together. I blushed. its time I said it. Aang...I...love you.

Aang lowered to the ground and stood there with a tiny tint of Silver left in him. "I love you Aang...I really do". By this time Aang back to himself. I grabbed his hand. "Woah, this kid is crazy lets go", said a firenation general. Zuko was wisped away with the crowd running away. The last thing you saw was his hand reaching for the avatar once more.

Sokka was on the ground the trembleing like a scared child from all that had been going on. Aang and I still hand in hand helped Sokka up off the ground and started to walk towards Omashu when suddenly it got very quiet. I looked all around me. The wind blew around me like snow was circleing around the ground on a new fallen snow, Aang looked terrified. He had locked his hands into mine and kissed me like he knew something was going to happen. Azula came out from the trees. "I see the Avatar has a new girlfriend too bad we'll have to see a little breakup". A shot of lightning from Azula shocking new bending power came rushing towards us. A tear came flowing from my eye as I was saying, I cant let go, I cant let go, I cant let go. Aang suddenly faded away from he was gone. A gold shimmer came and circled around me. I looked down at my feet and they were gone. My body was fading away.

Scene on Appa after the season II finale about two hours after Aang was electricuted by Azula in the cave

I gasped. It was pure dark outside and I was still screaming. Aang was in my arms like he was before I fell asleep. He opened his eyes and said "Katara..." "Yes, I said. " Katara can we go Penguin sledding in the South Pole when we get back"? "Yes, we can". Katara kissed Aang to his suprise his scar on his back slowly faded away.

Okay I worked on this for about an hour I was really sitting here at the hospital so I decided to write this hope you liked it please R&R thanx and Mucho Gracias! 


End file.
